


Nonbinary Neville Longbottom

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMFs, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Nonbinary Character, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Neville answers some questions from some "well-meaning" classmates.Oneshot/drabble





	Nonbinary Neville Longbottom

Neville was just trying to have a nice day. In the library, reading a book on the most unusual magical mushrooms in the United Kingdom... But sadly, other students didn't know that the library was for quiet--not talking.

"So," a girl from Ravenclaw said, walking over. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Neville looked up and smiled. "I'm a botanist."

"No, that's not--" the girl sighed impatiently. "I mean, what's your gender?"

"Green."

A boy from Slytherin came up to the two of them then. "Can I ask what's in your pants?"

Neville had to think about that for a moment, just to think of a good answer, but finally:

"Probably my mimbulus mimbletonia."


End file.
